Duchess Berries
by trixipixie
Summary: A sweet and naughty tale of Ichigo and Rukia's impromptu first date. EXPLICIT LEMONS very explicit smutty lemons


DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit

IchixRuki

A sweet and naughty tale of Ichigo and Rukia's impromptu first date.

* * *

**Duchess Berries**

Ichigo was in full guy mode. He, Renji, Chad, Shinji and even Uryu had been overflowing with testosterone over the last few months. They went everywhere together. Nearly Joined at the hip, it seemed.

Rukia didn't want to admit it but she missed hanging out with Ichigo, after school or after taking out hollows. Now all he was into was male bonding. Out playing basketball, going to movies, talking about girls; whatever stupid things guys did when they were in packs.

She had seen them on the street the day before, coming from the subway and they were all just too cool to even acknowledge her. _Even Renji._

She grabbed her breast squeezing them, remembering the girls they were talking to at the time, who were quite full up top. She sighed staring at her dinner.

Now another night at home alone. She had already taken a shower after cleaning the house once everyone left. So that left her little to do.

Yuzu and Isshin were out cheering on Karin at a her soccer game. Orihime and Tatsuki had invited her to go to a movie, but she had been seeing chic-flicks for the last few weekends with them, and was totally over it.

Ichigo had left the house without a word, without dinner, after coming home from school. He showered, dressed and was out the door. He looked really good, Rukia noted, when she caught a glimpse of him leaving. A crisp, blue-gray polo that clung to his broad chest, plaid with a hint of turquoise skinny pants and his brown stitched loafers, but she only caught a glimpse.

He didn't look twice at her. He never looked twice at her. Not like she wanted him to.

She pushed the warm bowl of noodles away from her, sighing heavily. She wasn't hungry. Not for food anyway.

A smile spread across her face when she remembered the small pink shopping bag she had hidden away in the back if Yuzu's closet. _Now is a good time a any._

She ran up stairs and pulled out the hidden treasures she'd bought from the mall. She pushed the bedroom door closed, not realizing it hadn't fully, then she laid out the five outfits that she had purchased. Figuring that Yuzu may realize that they were wearing the same thing after a while, she invested in clothes of her own.

She stripped down to her pink string bikini panties, checking out her petite pale body in the mirror. Inspecting herself from all sides. Even taking the time to check out her cute little bottom, giving it a smack. Her face reddened as she snickered. It actually felt good. She slapped herself again for good measure, giggling.

Turning back, facing her image, her hands on her hips, chin up proudly. Not too shabby for a girl over 100 years old. Her small breasts stood proudly, her nipples hard from the love taps she'd given herself. She fussed with her hair pulling it up, then back, then raking her fingers through it, making it wild and messy.

She looked over her fashion menu. First, she tried on the black short-shorts and the yellow frilly blouse combo. Posing in the mirror. She could be taken for a cute little bumble bee. Not bad. not a school look though.

Then, stripping down and stepping into a super cute red drawstring dress. It tied just under her bust and flared out. It was so girlie, very flattering on her petite figure. She stared at herself for a long while. She was pretty, right? She felt an uncomfortable feeling racing up from the back of her mind and shook it off, forcing a smile and then went back to her fashion show.

She tried on the other 2 dresses preening, posing, giggling as she did. She saved the best for last, her favorite of all her purchases.

She held the light flowing dress in front of her, beaming at it. She stripped back down to her panties and stepped into the short, floral print chiffon dress. The silhouette under the flowing chiffon was fitted close to accentuate her curves but that fabric too, was soft and pliant.

"Better than in the store," she said once it was on. She felt confident, arching her back a bit, her breast seemed larger the way the dress was made. She played with her hair trying out different styles. Her heart raced as she pulled out a small bag of make-up.

She fumbled in the mirror trying to remember the pointers that Rangiku had given her. Opting to not look like a clown she settled on mascara and a little lip gloss, she was so nervous doing this whole thing, her cheeks were already pink and rosy.

She stood up and stepped back looking at her handy work.

"I clean up nice." she smiled confidently. An image, an image of **him** in her mind, beside her. Her nice little high, slowly crashed down around and she slumped on Yuzu's bed. What was she doing?

She rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers. _He wouldn't notice me even if I did wear this._

She looked around the room, clothes laying everywhere, the reality of the moment was she was home alone on a Friday night when the boy she lo-, was crushing on, was out with his friends not giving her a second thought. She suddenly felt foolish and embarrassed; feeling tears well in her eyes but willing them back. The only good thing was no one was home to see her now.

She slowly began to put things back in order. Folding up and putting away her new clothes, that she would probably never wear. She kept the chiffon dress on just because it felt so nice and she did feel pretty in it. She had a few hours before she would have to take it off, when every one got home.

Her stomach, was feeling better because she heard a low growl from it. So she headed downstairs to try and eat something.

"When'd you get that?" Rukia almost jumped out of her skin walking right into Ichigo, who was standing casually in the hall.

"What?" she was looking around totally shocked to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"You know what I mean, I thought you went out with Renji, Chad, Shinji and Uryu ?"

"I did, now I'm back. You gotta a problem with that?" He was cocky and smug. She hated that. Sometimes. This was the most he had said to her in weeks. It felt nice even though he was being an ass.

"No…" she was at a loss; her face red, she could feel her cheeks burning. She turned to go back to Yuzu's room.

"Where are you going?"

"To change..." she had planned to wear the dress a bit longer but now she just felt silly and a bit exposed.

"Why? You look really nice." Ichigo said walking closer to her, she tensed as her breathing got shallower.

"Ohh... thank you."

"I like that red one too."

_Red one? _That was like the second dress she modeled for herself.

"How did you know?...How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see the majority of your fashion show and **all **of your outfit changes." A sexy wicked smile curled on his lips.

Rukia froze. Her heart pounding heat rising in her cheeks. She had only been practically naked. Her chest began heaving.

**SMMACKKK!** Her hand landed square on Ichigo's cheek.

"You jerk!" She turned again to leave; he grabbed her wrist.

"You can smack me again." he smirked un-phased. "It was worth it. You have a really** great **body!" He stared down at her, his self-satisfied smiled was turning her on, even though she was totally pissed, and absolutely embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, before she could gather herself to hit him with her other hand.

"What?" Her thoughts were reeling.

"Are you hungry? I saw that you didn't finish you dinner. Are you hungry now? I'll take you somewhere."He still had a hold of her wrist, his grip moving from it to her hand.

Silence. His thumb was stroking the back of her hand, confusing her thinking. His caress sending little thrilling ripples all over her body, just from her hand.

"A beautiful dress like that is meant to be seen…so I'll take you where ever you wanna go. I'm dressed, your dressed up…...Well? I'll get you what ever you want."His eyes were as intense as always but his smile was sweet in comforting.

This was what she wanted, to be noticed, to be asked out, to go out with him; but she still had to stay calm, stay in control. She looked down, her small hand in his large one. He hadn't let it go.

"I want dessert, from Duchess Berries." Duchess Berries was a super luscious luxury sweet shop in Karakura, it was all the rage and insanely expensive.

"Whatever you want." He said without flinching.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She made him wait for the answer, pretending to think.

"OK."

"You ready now?"

"Yeah, let me just freshen up." she felt herself blushing with excitement, as she slowly pulled her hand from his. Her fingers tingling. She pulled out a secret stash of high heels that she had trained to walk in, at Orihime's, the last few weeks, for just such an occasion. She finished off her look with a dangling pair of earrings and a red flower in her hair. Then just a whiff of perfume.

_Was this a date?_ Probably not, but she could at least pretend like it was.

She hurried downstairs with her heels in hand, looking around. _That asshole, he better not have left, _she said to herself not seeing Ichigo. She felt a sinking feeling coming over her.

"Ready?" he said coming up behind her, placing his large hand in the curve of her waist, her body tingled at his touch,he was putting his wallet in his pocket. "I'm glad you're not one of those girls who takes forever to get ready."

She smiled not really hearing what he was saying, just glad it hadn't been some cruel joke he was playing. She slipped on her lacy, black open toe heels in the entry way and stepped outside as he was locking the door.

She looked hopefully toward the city lights, as she waited for him. She turned after a few moments.

He was just staring at her.

"What is it?"

"You look..." his voice seemed to catch for a moment "…beautiful." Rukia chest swelled with pride, her cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling. He DID notice. And he liked it.

"Thank you."

"You look nice in heels." He said continuing his list of compliment for her as they headed to eat.

"Thank you." she giggled becoming more comfortable.

The nervousness melted way into silence, then into their regular relaxed, friendly banter. They walked the crowded, early evening, streets. Rukia trying to decide what sounded good to eat. They decided on sushi, eating and talking like they used too. She was happy to have her friend back.

Rukia kept noticing Ichigo staring at her and he didn't try to hide it.

"What?" She asked as they headed to the train station to go across the city to Duchess Berries for Rukia's dessert.

"Nothing, you just look really nice."

"You already said that." she said with a shy giggle.

"It hasn't changed … you should dress like that more often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo kept his hand on Rukia waist as he maneuvered them through the crowded streets.

In the subway car, they stood pressed together, Rukia was overjoyed. Ichigo standing protectively over her, she glanced at the faces on the train, focusing in on a blond girl about her height. The girl wore glasses, but Rukia could see her eyes were closed, her mouth partly open. She'd been talking to the boy standing behind her. He had dark hair and his head was buried in her neck. Rukia jerked. _Were they…?_

"Hey," Ichigo said in low Rukia's ear. "That guy's doing his girlfriend over there." he had seen them, too.

Rukia looked closer. And under the fabric of her blouse she could see the outline of the boy's hand kneading her breasts lightly. Looking lower between the people and when the car lurched you could see her skirt was lifted up higher in the back and the boy had his hand on her waist his body slowly moving back and forth against hers.

If they're weren't having sex they were pretty close. Rukia stayed transfixed while watching the two lovers, basically fuck in public. More than likely others on the train had noticed, but as was the custom, the riders just kept to themselves.

Rukia's panties flooded with warmth from the moment she realized what was going on. Ichigo felt ten times closer than what he originally was and he had raised up from speaking in her ear. His head just over her shoulder watching the two fuck across the car. His hand on her waist, seemed to pulse in time with the boy as he entered his girlfriend.

Rukia cut her eyes to the left and Ichigo's face was still there, his breath on her cheek, as he watched the couple, his lips curled into a lustful smirk.

They were both left restless as the climax was blocked by oncoming passengers, then the darkness of a tunnel. Because when they saw the couple again the girl was facing him giggling while he was making sure her skirt was down, and looking around through the crowd. The boy's greens eyes met Rukia's and she looked away red-faced. She peeked up again to see him pointing at she and Ichigo. The blond bubbly girlfriend, straightened her glasses over her light blue eyes, giggled and smiled knowingly at Rukia. Rukia blushed again, wanting to be invisible.

"Ha.. they know we saw them." Ichigo said in her ear, still closer than he had to be. The boy was still watching Rukia when the train stopped.

"Its good they're finished, this is our stop."

Rukia felt, what could only be Ichigo's bulging crotch, as it brushed against her back. He didn't make any move to apologize only starting to again maneuver Rukia by the waist out of the car and through the terminal.

She tried to peek at him to see if he was turned on as much as she was but never got the chance.

While they strolled through the streets all Rukia could think of was the couple having sex and how much she had wanted that to be she and Ichigo, had he been thinking the same thing? She had already hoped too much tonight so she would leave well enough alone.

Rukia noticed with pride the jealous looks she was getting from girls as she walked with Ichigo. It was a good feeling and with that she walked closer to him and he didn't seem to mind.

They got to the Duchess Berries Luxury dessert bar and Rukia eyes widened at all the sweets.

"What can I have?"

"I told you, whatever you want," he said in a low, yet sweet voice smiling at her.

After much deliberation she picked out a cherry chocolate cake that she knew she and the rest of the Kurosaki clan, especially Yuzu and Isshin, would love.

"We'll take that one and whatever else she wants." Ichigo said.

"That's what I picked."

"No, you picked that to share."

She tried to hide her smile; he knew her so well.

"I told you to pick out something for yourself."

Rukia looked demurely at her feet.

"We're not leaving until you do. So hurry up." He folded his arms.

_He's so hot_,she thought. His clothes clung to his thin muscular body. He had such a great since of style even though he never tried to. Other girls in the shop were giggling and staring at him. Their boyfriends staring, and pissed off.

"Fine." she said trying to sound indigent. She went to the treat she **really** wanted. Large jelly strawberries the size of her fist, double dipped in chocolate, then white chocolate and milk chocolate again, they were all the rage. Duchess Berries signature delicacy. The store had come up with marketing that it was the way the royalty in Europe ate chocolate.

"This." She grinned at Ichigo.

"We'll take four of those."

"There's 5 with Yuzu-

"Its not for them. They get cake, those are for us, two for tonight then two for tomorrow."

He was paying as she watched him. She'd be sick for a week if he did that but he knew that once she had one she'd want another one. He was a fantastic guy, it would be nice if he was her boyfriend. He looked down at her, rousing her from her thoughts, and totally turning her on. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, tell him, **show** him how happy she was.

"Anything else?"

She shook her head no, grinning the whole time.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He took her bags from the clerk, holding them, then put his arm out so she could lace hers through it. Her face flushed all over, again.

They spent a little more time walking up and down the street window shopping, before heading back to the train station. They saw the sexy couple from the train a few times on the street as they did.

"So, when we go out on another date, are you gonna wear that red dress?"

_Another__ date?_

"This is a date?"

"Well, sure it is. I can't take you out to eat and dessert looking as beautiful as you do an it not be a date."

"Oh." Rukia was stunned. Her body tingling, suddenly breathless. "I guess I could wear the red one…" She said shrugging.

"Let's do something tomorrow, then."

"Well what about you and Renji, Chad-"

"Oh that. We were mostly playing wing-man for Chad to get him a date with this girl who works in the mall. Its cool hanging out with them, but I miss hanging out with you, too. I mean you're one of the guys."

Rukia froze, her face falling.

"But I'm glad you're a girl, a beautiful girl." Ichigo continued not realizing the quick change her was taking her through.

Rukia was so happy she was about to burst, as they stepped on the train.

They were jostled a bit, Rukia turned to see they were bumped by the sexy couple from earlier.

The girl smiled sweetly at Rukia.

"You owe us." she whispered as they passed, and went to sit in the same place they were before but still within the line of site of Ichigo and Rukia.

The cars weren't as full as they had been on the way down but Ichigo still stood very close to Rukia, grazing against her as the car jostled, sending little shock waves through her each time.

It didn't help at all that the couple was watching them intently now. Rukia tried to look away but was drawn back to them, time and again.

"Looks like were gonna get another show." Ichigo said as the boy began grinding into the girls bottom.

Rukia felt as if it was her, because they were both looking at her while he did it.

He slid his hand up the girls flat stomach to her breasts grazing them, the girl moaned closing her eyes in response. Rukia looked at the passengers, some others had noticed as well, but were pretending they didn't.

Rukia was hypnotized again by watching them, wishing, once more, that it was she and Ichigo. He body was on fire. Her clit, tingling begging to be touched.

"Ahh," she hadn't even noticed her own hand go between her legs to stroke her wet panties, so when she felt Ichigo's hand placed along with it, she was jolted back in place, "Ichigo!" she turned to look at him, his mouth was just a hair from hers as she stared into his sultry brown eyes .

"Lets show them how its done." He glanced back over at the fondling couple. "Here hold these and don't move." he handed Rukia the bags from the candy store and she held them down in front of her. Ichigo positioned himself directly behind her, curling slightly over her. He placed his chin by her shoulder as his hand, still under the frilly fabric of her dress, continued to rub the wet spot on her panties. Rukia turned her face to his. He kissed her lips softly, his tongue darting in her mouth as he stroked her.

"You have to be the look out." his voice was almost breathless. She reluctantly turned away and looked back at the couple that were watching them now. The girl smiled at Rukia as she closed her eyes in a moaned response to something her boyfriend did to her.

Ichigo was enjoying his time touching Rukia, whispering for her to hold still if she wiggled too much at his touch.

He pulled the crotch of her panties to the side to get at her hot flesh, and kissed her mouth deeply to stop her protests.

She relaxed into his touch as he rubbed her clit, mewling softly when he stuck two of his fingers inside her slick hot entrance. He had thought about being with Rukia so many times but being like this, in the middle of a subway car, was even better.

She was breathing his name between kisses.

"You have to stop, I'm gonna cum." she was feeling flustered and embarrassed, on the edge of bliss, about to go insane. She wanted to be naked with him, on him; she didn't care who saw it or who knew.

"Good," he replied pumping his fingers faster while sucking on her tongue lightly so she couldn't cry out when she came on his fingers moments later.

She stayed stiffened against him for several moments her pussy clenching his fingers rapidly. Ichigo and Rukia looked over at the other couple just in time to see the girls face contort as she came too. The boy's hand was cupping her breast and looking over her shoulder at them.

"Are you ready for one more?" Ichigo smiled at the challenge.

"Mmm," Rukia nodded. Ichigo stepped back from her, his hand on her waist pulling her back towards him, he sat and placed Rukia over him just long enough to pull out his stiff cock that had been pressing into her back and let her sink down on it.

She winced in pleasure as he filled her completely and her dress covered everything, giving the illusion she was just casually sitting on her boyfriends lap. Ichigo's fingers dug into her waist as he began to buck up into her. She tried keeping a straight face.

Ichigo panted in her ear, moaning as he thrusted up and down into her. She hadn't wanted their first time to be like this but it was a once in a life time sort of thing, and him inside her right now was the _most_ important thing. She began rolling her hips in circles on him. He squeezed her waist tighter beginning to pant harder now.

The two couples were watching each other, turning each other on. The guys trying to make their girlfriend come before the other one. The beauty being that there would be no losers.

Ichigo's thrusting was getting faster and more erratic.

"Are you close, Rukia?"

"Hmmm... yes."

"Tell me when…" he didn't want to come too soon, to show Rukia that he could be a good lover. His hands trailed up and down her shoulders as she rode him now and he tried to stay in control. The train stopping and starting, passengers getting on and off, added to the thrill. Would they be caught? Did people notice? Were they turning other people on like the sexy couple had turned them on? Time was running out though. The next stop would be theirs.

He felt her squeezing him again.

"I'm ready," she whispered to him over her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started bucking into her as hard as he could without moving too much.

It was hard to have quick orgasms. Rukia bit her lip, one hand gripping Ichigo's arm while the other squeezed the handles of the bags, as she felt Ichigo pulsate from inside her several times before he erupted deep into her, he grunted deeply in her ear with each releasing thrust. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, while arching her back, as her body seized with a powerful orgasm that had her quivering over Ichigo's cock. He squeezed her close to him panting while rocking into her slowly, not wanting it to end.

So deep in their own pleasure that they had yet to notice that the other couple had finally come to their climax as well. The girl letting out a soft moan, that turned heads in their direction but then back down to their phones or papers or back to conversations.

Ichigo rubbed his head into Rukia's back still engulfed in the feeling of being inside her, coming inside her. She was **his** now.

"Our stop's coming up," she whispered to him, stroking his strong arms that were snaked around her like chains. He slowly let her go and she lifted off him while adjusting her panties and dress.

His cock was still hard when she lifted from off of him, so it took some maneuvering for him to get adjusted but moments before their stop he stood up behind her kissing her on the neck.

She looked up at him coyly.

He guided her through the out-going traffic, acting even more possessive than he had before.

"Hey!…Hey spiky haired boy and girlfriend!" they heard a sweet high-pitched voice call.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo.

"You're spiky haired."

"Then that makes you the girlfriend," he winked at her.

"That was fun...Lets do it again sometime!" the blond girl, from the sexy couple, said waving as she walked off with her boyfriend.

It was fun. It was amazing and much too short Rukia thought. But totally worth it. Ichigo took Rukia's hand lacing her fingers in his as they headed back home in no particular hurry.

x

Rukia was chatting up a storm about how she wanted to eat her first Duchess Berry as he unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"You're actually planning it out, huh?"

"Yeah, I have to make the most of if." she said slipping off her heels and taking the bags.

"I'll get you another one, whenever you want." He stared at her quiet, oddly sincere and totally sexy. She was breathing lightly, not knowing what to say.

"You want some." she said coming back to herself.

"I'll have a little."

They went to the kitchen and Ichigo pulled out the cake placing it on the counter with plates and utensil for when his dad and sisters got home. Then watched Rukia's ritual for her dessert. The first one she had planned dive right into like a ripe apple the second she would dissect and eat piece by piece.

He took her candies holding the bag over her head.

"What?" she stood pouting, arms folded.

He looked her up and down. _She is so fucking cute_, he said to himself.

"You have to come upstairs." She raised her eyebrow. "Do you want the old man and Yuzu to see them?"' He shook the candy.

He had a point. With a shrug, she seemed to skip after him as he led her upstairs to his room. He gave her the bag and sat back on his bed watching her.

She looked like a happy little girl with a Christmas present as she ate the huge candy. Her eyes rolled into her head before closing as she tasted the sweet flavors.

"MMMMmmm." she held the sound for a long time savoring the texture and taste, the the smell filling her senses as her first bite rolled and mingled on her tongue.

"Oh, Ichigo thank you. This is sooo good." she moaned the last word, rousing Ichigo's already semi-hard cock. He watched her as she ate the candy delighting in it like she was having an orgasm. He wondered if that what she looked like when they were on the subway. Had other men seen her, how beautiful she was and had she turned them on they was she was doing to him?

She opened her eyes smiling innocently holding out the candy like a forbidden fruit. She really had no idea how sexy she was.

"Want some?"

"Yeah... I want some." he stood up crossing the room like an prowling animal.

Ichigo stared in her eyes, his mouth slowly engulfing the side of the candy she offered to him, biting it sensually, his lower lip brushing her fingers as he did.

Rukia eyes wide, moist lips parted, watching him as he bit down on the large delicacy, like he was taking a bite of her.

He stayed focused on her, as the confection melted on his tongue.

"Hmm, that is good." He licked his lips, slowly. Rukia was still looking at him wide eyed, breathless.

"I told you...," she muttered.

"I know something else that's good," He was on her in an instant, his lips hot full, deeply on hers. His tongue slithering in her mouth . She was sweet, not just because of the candy. His mouth covered hers, showering her with passionate kisses. He took the half eaten candy from her, putting it on his desk and taking her face in his hands.

His mouth still on hers,when he bent down lifting her up easily, wrapping her legs around his waist. Then pressing her back against the door of his closet. She let out an audible gasp when his body pressed against hers. His mouth consuming her again in steamy sensual kisses.

His hand enclosed her throat then slid down to her chest. He pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her breast, he broke off his intense kisses to stare at her rock hard nipple as he rolled it in his finger. He looked up at her through his thick eyelashes, panting. Then took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently.

Rukia moaned rolling her head against the wall her fingers buried deep in Ichigo's hair.

"Ohhh Rukia ." Ichigo breathed rubbing his bulging crotch between her legs. The insistent massaging between her legs sent thrills through her mound, up through her body. She mewled, pulling his hair.

Ichigo fumbled under her dress, to her thigh, stroking it, moving his hand up to her ass. She lifted her pelvis away for the closet door so he could reach his other hand under her as well. He began pulling at her underwear trying to get to her bare skin.

"I'm sorry Rukia." He said ripping her panties.

She let out a soft sweet moan feeling the fabric ripped from her skin, then the course fabric of his pants between her legs, grazing her sensitive clit. He took her leg pulling it tight to his body, while with his other hand, groped at his waist band.

She heard the metal clanking of what could only be his belt, then the rustle of his pants falling to the floor. His working hand on her ass again pulling her cheeks apart. Though the feverish blur of his passion filled kisses, she saw him looking at her with animal slitted eyes, between her legs she felt him lining himself up with the entrance of her pussy. The bulbous tip of his cock slipping up her lips as he tried to enter her. She steadied herself again, tilting up her pelvis and he drove himself into her, knocking her into her closet door with a light thud.

His savage pounding started immediately as pulled her back and forth repeatedly over his thick hard cock.

Rukia locked her ankles behind his back arching herself into him while he groped, nuzzled and salaciously ravished her. The continuous rhythmic thudding of the closet door, their pants and moans plus the wet slapping sounds of hot skin against skin, was all that was heard.

Right as Rukia was getting close, Ichigo pulled from her, covering her mouth in kisses to quell her protests. Then he would sink back into her, thrusting wildly again.

It was just like him to take her to the brink again, and again.

"Big brother we're home!"

They stopped, almost panicked.

"Shhh." He looked at her steely eyed, then at his bedroom door.

"Ohh cake." They heard Yuzu cheer and Isshin not long after, then the clank of plates. That's what Ichigo had been hoping for. He lifted Rukia up still sunk deep inside her. He couldn't hold out much longer. He carried her to the bed and laying her down, him on his knees propped up over her balancing in his knuckles; he stared in Rukia's big blue eyes, simultaneously pumping long hard strokes into her.

Rukia dipped her hands under his shirt stroking his chest as his pelvis undulated, sending torrents of pleasure through her. She bit her lip.

"Are you ready ?" he said feeling her pussy clamp down on him, rapidly. She nodded still biting her bottom lip her eyes rolling into her head. He dropped down to his elbow and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, his cock moving like a piston into her. He covered her mouth in another deep kiss as she came, her body convulsing and jerking, he didn't stop his frantic pace, coming moments later, pushing himself deep into her pressing the front of her womb, as he emptied into her. Her face contorted with overwhelming pleasure. His head was buried in her neck grunting as he still rocked slowly into her.

They lay still in each others arms, the erotic storm ebbing away. Rukia stroking Ichigo's hair. His hand traveling the length of her thigh holding it close to him, not wanting to get up.

x

"Rukia? Big brother are you home?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other as Yuzu's voice was quickly approaching.

Yuzu seemed to bound up the stairs with the two plates of cake.

"Big Brother! Rukia!" Yuzu said throwing open Ichigo's door.

"Didn't I tell you to knock." Ichigo said, laying on his bed. Rukia was sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed reading a magazine.

"I'm sorry, don't you guys want some cake."

"No." Ichigo said, Rukia smiled shaking her head no.

"Are you sure?"

Rukia looked down seeing her panties, pushing them under Ichigo's bed.

"I'm sure Yuzu." Ichigo said climbing off the bed. His shirt was un-tucked his hair messy his face flushed, but he was dressed. "And next time knock," he said turning her around the way she came.

"Your room smells funny," she said looking around to try and find the source.

"Shaddup." he pushed her to the door.

"Well, it'll be downstairs." she said as he closed the door behind her.

"Thank you," Ichigo and Rukia watched each other listening for her footsteps down the stairs. Ichigo smiled at their close call, jumping on the bed and landing just over Rukia. He covered her neck in kisses, his hands fumbling at her skirt.

She giggled and squirmed happily under his touch.

It was like they had always been together, always been lovers. Maybe they had been, maybe now was just an admission of that. Whatever the case Rukia was on cloud nine, with Ichigo right with her.

.

The End


End file.
